Mistaken
by Sara-Wackadoo
Summary: *Finished* She thought choosing the winning side was what she wanted but she finds out that it isn't... but is it already to late?


**Mistaken**

**Summary:** She thought she had made the right mistake but finds out to late, that she should of never picked the winning side.  
**Rating:** PG-13

The wind blew over the battle field as she made her way through the ocean of dead bodies that littered the old quidditch pitch. Just over the rise, she could see the crumbled remains of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. It had been her home for seven crucial years of her life, as she gained knowledge to grow into adulthood. Now all there was left ruble and debree, as well as a bit of mist hanging over top of it from the fire that ripped through it, destroying the old school.

Pausing she scanned the dead seeing the red and gold robes of the Order of the Phoenix and the green and silver robes of the Deatheaters. There were aknist equal numbers of dead on each side, yet _they_ had finally won the last and most important battle of them all. In the battles that had led up to the final one, it had looked like they wouldn't win but in the last battle they had pulled through and slaughtered the other side.

Down below she spotted a silver glint that wasn't from the robes of the Deatheaters. She glided down the hill towards her target, stepping over bodies of the dead and the injuried who cried out in pain as she stepped on top of them, eager to get to her goal. She stopped two feet away from him, his silver hair full of mud but somehow it still had a shine to it. 

Draco Malfoy looked up at her, dressed in the tattered red and gold robes of the Order of the Phoenix and sneered up at her masked face.

'Come to kill me little Deatheater?' he asked bravely. His arm was bent beneath him and he didn't look like he could walk. There seemed to be cuts all over his body, especially over his face and blood flowed down it, creating streaks of red tears.

She laughed and pulled off her mask and took down her hood. Red curls flew out of their restraints, clearly marking who she was. She smiled down at Draco Malfoy, wondering when he had gone wrong and picked the losing side.

'Nice to see you Malfoy,' she said, ignoring his taunts. 

He glared up at her, his face fill with hatred and betrayal. 'Weasley, the feeling is sure as hell, not returned,' he growled.

'How sad. You should of joined the winning team Malfoy,' Ginny laughed cruelly. 'But alas you made a stupid decision and now you're going to pay. My Lord Voldemort was very displeased when you crossed him and kill you're father.'

'_Never_ call Lucius my father. As far as I'm concerned I have no father.'

'But we all know that is not true. We all know who you are Malfoy and what you did. That's why Voldemort wants you brought to him... _alive._'

Draco gulped visibly. After the Tri-Wizard Tournement, Voldemort had gained power so quickly it had frightened everyone. Ginny had been on of the first people to take an oath and join the Deatheaters. Unknown to everyone, her time under Tom Riddle's company in her first year had permently corupted her and her isolation after that, when everyone refused to talk to little Ginny Weasley, who opened the Secret Chamber, had made her mad and consumed her with a desire for revenge. Starting in the summer between her second and third years, she had started sneaking out her window and visiting Knockturn Alley at night. Using all her spare pocket money on books dealing with the dark arts. Ginny Weasley was sneaky. She had kept up the illusion that she was totally and utterly in love with Harry Potter, when really, she wished to kill him. He had taken Tom away from her and she hadn't felt complete till for years. Not until she had meet Draco Malfoy.

Of course, he had not known who she was at the time. It was a chance encounter. She had been leaving a Deatheater's meeting, masked and hooded so no one would know of her identity and of course, Draco Malfoy was not. He didn't care if people thought he was a Deatheater... actually it was probably a good thing if everyone thought that, since at the time he had been undercover with the Order of the Phoenix but Ginny had not known that last bit of information.

If it hadn't of been Draco Malfoy, she would of never of stopped. He was just sitting there, against an old yew tree, in his black robes, crying into his hands. His hair flashed in the light, making it obvious who he was. She had approached him quietly and asked softly what was wrong. He hadn't known she was there, so when he heard his voice, he had jumped and she had seen his tear streaked face and watery silver eyes starring into her mask, trying to make her out but failing.

'What do you want?' he asked harshly.

'Why are you crying?' Ginny asked, ignoring the tone of his voice. Malfoy had always intrigued her. He seemed to be made of ice but seeing him cry that way had made Ginny realise that he was just as human as she was.

'None of you're business,' he snapped.

'Well you're one of Voldemort's favourites. I'm sure he'd love to know what the matter was.'

Draco's eyes flashed strangely with fear, although Ginny didn't understand why and his hand darted out and attached to one of her ankles, pulling her foot out from underneath her and using the momentum to bring her down beside him. 'No, do _not_ go and tell Voldemort about this,' he told her, pointing his wand at her hooded head.

'Or what? You'll kill me? What if I'm important too? My Lord will not be happy with you at all.'

He laughed. 'Somehow I doubt a little girl would be important to him.'

She glared through the mask, even if he couldn't see her facial expression. 'Fine, be an ass hole, get you're way. It really doesn't bother me.'

Draco laughed and slide his fingers inbetween her mask and her skin, carcassing her cheek. Ginny had been frightened, for some strange reason, that he would take off her mask and find out who she was, but he didn't. He carefully slide it up and leaned over and kissed her softly. It was like an explosion was going off in her head. No one had ever kissed her like that before or afterwards. He started to deepen the kiss, tangling one hand in her hair and resting the other on the small of her back, running his long fingers in circles, carcassing. Then suddenly he pulled away and Ginny felt she was missing something... again.

'No!' he cried, 'This _cannot_ be happening! I can't do this.' And he dragged himself to his feet and eruptly apparated.

Afterwards, Ginny had just sat there, utterly confused. She didn't understand why Draco had left, it had felt so right.

Ginny blinked, bringing herself to present, starring at present day Draco Malfoy.

'I guess I should take you to him now,' Ginny said emotionlessly.

'You don't have to,' he drawled. 'Potter and your brother both got away. They abandoned the battle, not that it matters now. You could help me find them.'

Ginny laughed. 'And why would I do that? I have no love for my brother _or_ Harry. Actually I hate Harry. I'm just indifferent to Ron.'

He shrugged and said, 'Then take me away. I just thought you might of felt what I felt that day by the old yew tree. I never did tell you why I was crying, did I?' Even though his words were light, and carelessly thrown at her, there was hate reflecting in his eyes. He hated her for choosing a path that meant they would never be together, expect in death.

Ginny was at a loss for words. She hadn't known that he had identified her that night.

Mechanically, she put a body bind on him and leviated him off the battlefield, and dragged him after her as she made her way to where Voldemort had set up camp.

The next few hours were all a blur. She had handed Draco over to Lord Voldemort and ammediately, Voldemort had started to torture Draco. Although the battle before hadn't made her sick, it had actually made her giddy with excitment, Voldemort torturing Draco had made her run to a corner and start to vomit.

Finally it was done and Draco looked like rag doll. His eyes were almost dead, and his hair no longer gave off its usual silver glow. Ginny had stumbled over to a torn couch in the corn and collapsed on to it, watching Draco from the corner of her eye. He soon fell asleep peacefully and Ginny just sat there watching his tormented slumber. He started to cry in his sleep and shack violently. Ginny longed to go over to him, comfort him and smooth his hair and make everyong alright again. But she wasn't the only person in the room... actually it was full of deatheaters and doing that would defenetly call attention to herself and get them both killed.

Ginny sighed and sat there and watched as he slept. At least someone could sleep, she thought tiredly. She had not sleep for at least 24 hours and she was being to feel exhausted.

Then Voldemort came back and awoke Draco with a, 'Cruico!'

Draco screamed as he came into consciencious and looked up at Voldemort with scared eyes, before turning his gaze at Ginny, who shuddered at his sad eyes being directed her.

Voldemort followed the direction of Draco's eyes, taking everything in, although neither Draco or Ginny realised he did so. Then he gave a small sigh, and Draco's head snapped around, meeting the eyes of the man he had betrayed. Voldemort once again pointed his wand at Draco, who stealed himself for another round of torture but instead of hearing "Cruicio", Voldemort cried, 'Avada Kedavra!' and a bright green light flashed through the room before all the life in Draco's eyes faded and his lulled on his shoulder.

Ginny could feel tears stinging her eyes and she knew she was going to cry. Quietly she stood up and raced out of the room and onto the battle field, running over the dead corpses and stumbling on a few. She ran till she reached Hogwarts, which could be seen from a distant from Voldemort's camp. Finally she found herself standing at the bottom of the steps that went up to Hogwarts and she slowly sat down on the bottom one before she burst out crying. She was all alone now, Draco was gone. She had never realised how important he was until he had died. She had felt a part of her being ripped out, more violently than ever before. In the past she had lost people important to her but Draco had been more important to her than anyone else but she hadn't realised it to late.

Suddenly she heard the sound of people walking over rocks, the ruins of Hogwarts and she turned to see a black head, addorned in the red and gold robes of the Order of the Phoenix. 

Harry Potter.

He starred at her for a moment, probably waiting for her to pull out her wand or something like that but she didn't, so he sadly pointed his wand at her, saying, 'Goodbye Ginny,' and then he uttered the same words as Voldemort, 'Avada Kedavra.' The last thing she saw was a brillant green light flying towards her and then the world went black.

... Ginny Weasley had died.

**Author's Note:**

Well this is a stand alone, so it's done! Hope you like it. Please, _please_ review. 


End file.
